Best friend or Boyfriend?
by huneeekr
Summary: [CHAPTER 1 UP!] Selalu bersama sejak lama tak membuat Sehun maupun Luhan menjalin hubungan, seperti berpacaran. Namun, sikap mereka menunjukkan kebalikannya. Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang tak ingin berpisah dalam satu hari pun. EXO. HUNHAN. GS. GenderSwitch. Huneeekr present!
1. Prolog

"Jadi, gadis itu _kekasih_ Oh Sehun?"

"Apa? Yang benar saja! Aku bisa _minder_ kalau begitu! Dia sangat cantik, tau?"

"YA! Diam kalian! Nanti dia bisa mendengar!"

"Setauku, dia tidak berpacaran dengan Oh Sehun,"

"Oh astaga! Dia menoleh ke arah kita! Hentikan pembicaraan ini!"

"Mereka bersahabat. Tidak akan menjadi sepasang kekasih."

" _Ish_ , tidak ada kata ' _persahabatan'_ antara laki-laki dan perempuan! Pasti salah satu dari mereka berdua _menyimpan perasaan_ terpendam!"

"Mulutmu! Hentikan! Dia bisa mendengar semuanya!"

Gadis yang dijadikan _buah bibir_ itu hanya bisa menggeram pelan. Tangannya terkepal di atas meja kantin kampus, menahan emosi.

Sejujurnya, ia sangat marah pada Oh Sehun. Pemuda berahang tajam serta bibir tipis pucat itu berbuat sesuatu yang memancing para mahasiswa di kampus nya bersugesti macam-macam.

Bagaimana tidak, pemuda yang tak lebih seperti _manekin_ di etalase toko itu memposting _pict_ yang mengundang pertanyaan besar di _account_ SNS nya. Dengan latar pegunungan—karena mereka sedang mendaki, Oh Sehun memberikan sandaran pada dirinya yang sedang terlelap pulas. Bahkan, wajah nya mengusak ke dalam leher jenjang nan halus milik pemuda itu!

Sekarang, dimana kah dirinya bisa menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya dari rasa yang sangat memalukan ini?

Tolong, bawa dirinya pergi sekarang juga! Ia harus membungkus wajah cantiknya dengan kantung berbelanjaan berwarna hitam. Sangat memalukan!

"Jangan mendekatiku, Oh Sehun. Atau kau akan habis di tanganku." gadis itu menggeram pelan. Tidak menoleh pada sosok laki-laki yang langsung menghentikan langkah nya yang tidak jauh.

Oh Sehun menyerngit bingung. Alisnya menukik tajam, tidak paham kenapa gadis itu nampak kesal padanya.

"Apa mereka bertengkar? Astaga, pasangan jaman sekarang! Selalu bertengkar!"

"Sudah kubilang, mereka itu bersahabat!"

"Mereka itu sepasang kekasih! Kau tidak lihat betapa mesra nya mereka saat mendaki akhir pekan lalu?!"

Suara bising yang disebabkan penghuni kantin berhasil menjawab pertanyaan terbesar Sehun. Pemuda itu terkikik, "Aku bilang berhenti, Oh Sehun!"

"Oh Sehun—" gadis mungil itu memperingati Sehun lewat tatapan matanya yang begitu tajam, "—berhenti sekarang atau aku akan membunuh mu,"

Bukan Oh Sehun kalau dirinya tak berbuat nekat. Pemuda tinggi berkulit pucat itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah gadis yang sedang menggeram marah tersebut. Menatap depan, memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada dua gadis lain yang masih memandanginya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan _kami_ , Oh Sehun?" tanya salah satu dari gadis itu dengan mata memincing. Mata lebar bak burung hantu melirik gadis merajuk, Luhan dengan pelan.

" _YA_ , Do Kyungsoo! Kau tidak tau apa yang Sehun posting ke SNS nya?" gadis di sebelah Kyungsoo menatap gadis itu tak percaya " _Seriously_ , kau bahkan tidak memiliki _account_ SNS. Kau sangat kuno, Kyung."

Kyungsoo mendengus kasar—merasa tersinggung atas cibiran gadis yang merangkap sahabatnya itu, "Berhenti membuatku kesal, Byun Baekhyun. Atau kau ingin bergulat denganku?"

Baekhyun melengos tak perduli. Matanya menatap Sehun-Luhan bergantian, "Entah kenapa, aku melihat kalian berdua seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bersitegang. Dengan Luhan yang merajuk akibat marah dengan mu,"

"Byun Baekhyun!" Luhan menjerit kesal, "Dia yang menyebalkan, Baek!" gadis mungil yang tak lebih hanya sebatas dada Sehun itu menuding nya tajam, "Dia membuatku seperti ini!"

"Aku?" Sehun menunjuk dirinya tak percaya, "Aku tidak melakukan apapun yang melanggar peraturan, Luhan."

Luhan tertawa menyebalkan, "Kau membuat kita berdua ada dalam _skandal kampus_ , bodoh!" bibirnya mencebik, memukul dada pemuda itu berkali-kali.

Penghuni kantin yang sedaritadi membicarakan mereka langsung bungkam. Tak ingin membuat Luhan naik pitam dan menyerang mereka dengan brutal. Mereka sangat was-was, tau.

Sehun terkekeh tampan, "Terus kenapa kalau kita ada di skandal kampus, Luhan?" ia memajukan wajah nya pada wajah Luhan yang tiba-tiba menegang.

Luhan bahkan merasakan nafas teratur Sehun yang menerpa wajahnya, termasuk bibirnya yang tiba-tiba kering. Membuatnya mengulum bibirnya gelisah.

"Bodoh!" Luhan mendapatkan kesadarannya. Gadis mungil berambut hitam legam berkuncir kuda itu langsung menghujani Sehun dengan pukulan yang takkala seperti cubitan pada tubuh pemuda itu.

"Baek, sebaiknya kita pergi," Kyungsoo memberikan instruksinya, "Aku tak ingin menganggu dua insan yang sedang _jatuh cinta._ "

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju, "Luhan- _ie_ , kami pergi dulu. Jangan nakal. Aku tak mau Sehun sakit kepala karena tingkah manja mu." Dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang siap melempar sepatu _kets_ nya.

"Luhan-a,"

"Hn,"

"Jangan marah, _arraseo_?" Sehun menatap Luhan tepat pada kedua iris binar gadis itu. Sangat cantik.

Luhan berdeham pelan, "Tapi kau harus membelikan ku beberapa bikini. Bagaimana?"

Sehun tercengang. Dirinya menatap Luhan tak suka, "Kau akan memakai _rongsokan_ itu?"

Luhan menatap jengah Sehun, "Bikini, Sehun-a. Bukan _rongsokan_. Kain itu _surgawi_ para perempuan. Aku bisa memamerkan tubuh ku karena pakaian itu. Pasti, sangat cantik."

"Lalu kau akan ditatap lapar oleh laki-laki berhidung belang yang sial nya kebanyakan masih muda itu, Luhan? Itu mau mu?"

Luhan menyerngit. Matanya meneliti Sehun yang entah kenapa terlihat _menyeramkan_. Pemuda itu bahkan memejamkan matanya, menahan gemeletuk giginya yang entah kenapa terasa keras hingga terdengar sampai ke telinga Luhan.

"Akan ku belikan _dress_ yang kau suka, Luhan. Tidak bikini," Sehun berusaha merubah nada suaranya agar tidak seperti menggeram. Ia sangat kesal sekarang pada gadis di sebelah nya ini.

"Tidak bikini?"

"Tidak."

Luhan menghela nafas, "Baiklah, Sehun. Tidak bikini. Sekarang, kau harus membelikan ku beberapa _dress_ baru. Aku sudah bosan dengan yang di rumah,"

Sehun mengangguk, "Baiklah, _princess_. Kita pergi sekarang," ia tersenyum tipis. Menyebabkan banyak pasang mata yang menyelidik mereka berdua dengan tatapan _penasaran_.

Luhan berlompat ringan dari kursi panjang kantin. Menarik lengan Sehun dengan erat. Sesekali pemuda itu mengecup pucak kepala Luhan dengan lembut. Menyebabkan gadis mungil itu menegang.

 _Sebenarnya, aku dan Sehun ini apa?_

 _Sebenarnya, Sehun ini siapa-ku? Sahabat atau pacar?_

—

PROLOG END.

 _Jangan memarahi saya. Karena tak puas dengan_ _ **KETOS;OSH**_ _serta_ _ **OWNER OF MY HEART,**_ _saya malah menghadirkan prolog dengan tema yang berbeda. Maafkan saya. Banyak sekali ide cerita yang menumpuk di otak saya. Sehingga saya mau tak mau menulisnya dan menunjukkannya pada kalian semua. Semoga kalian suka. Mohon_ _ **review, like, follow**_ _nya untuk yang berkenan._ _ **Jangan menjadi readers yang menyebalkan karena siders.**_ _Silahkan menikmati. Kamsahamnida!_ _ **/bow/**_

Review? Likes? Thank you, _**sweetheart**_.

 _ **Pretty sign,**_

 _ **syyaaaaak**_.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Warning: typo(s), alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD. Thank you for your attention, sistur! Enjoy!**_

—

 _Gangnam-gu, 23.00 pm_

"Luhan! Ku tanya sekali lagi! Kau dimana sekarang?!" Sehun bertanya sambil menggeram marah untuk kesekian kalinya pada sosok gadis yang sedang berbicara dengannya melalui ponsel. Tangan pemuda itu mengepal hingga kuku-kuku nya memutih. Tak habis pikir dengan Luhan yang tak berhenti membuatnya _khawatir_.

"Luhan! Ku tanya sekali lagi, kau dimana?!" Sehun tak kuat menahan amarah nya. Luhan sudah mengikis seluruh kesabarannya malam ini.

" _Sehun-a,"_ suara Luhan terdengar tidak beraturan, _"Jangan mencariku, arraseo? Aku—tidak apa-apa, brengsek!"_ Luhan memaki Sehun di akhir perkataannya. Nafas gadis itu terdengar memburu.

Suara dentuman _music_ yang begitu memekakan telinga terdengar di pendengaran Sehun. Ia mencengkram _stir_ mobil nya. Matanya menyalang menatap jalanan. Sudah cukup. Ia harus membawa Luhan sekarang juga!

" _Kau tidak akan menemukanku, Sehun~"_ ia dapat merasakan Luhan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, _"Sekarang, kau diam dirumah, arraseo? Aku tidak akan menganggu mu lagi bersama Bang Minah kesayangan mu~ hihihi,"_

"Luhan, kumohon." Suara Sehun terdengar parau, "Kau dimana, Lu? Jawab aku, Tuan Putri."

" _Aku, jauh darimu, Sehun-a~"_ Luhan terkekeh lucu di seberang sana, _"Ouch, kepalaku. Ugh,"_

"Luhan," Sehun memukul _stir_ mobilnya tak sabar, "Berhenti membuatku marah, Luhan. Kau dimana sekarang?"

Luhan tertawa keras, _"Berhenti mengkhawatirkanku, brengsek! Aku tidak butuh belas kasih mu! Hiks, kau pikir—aku suka kau abaikan?! Tidak! Aku tidak suka!"_ gadis itu mengerang kesal. _"Aku membencimu!"_

" _Selamat tidur, Sehun-a. Bye~"_ sambungan telpon itu langsung diputus oleh Luhan secara sepihak. Membuat Sehun gelagapan mencari dimana keberadaan Luhan.

Sehun menepikan mobilnya di tempat yang lumayan sepi. Berpikir keras kepada siapa yang bisa membantunya untuk mencari Luhan di hari yang akan berakhir ini. Jalanan sedang ramai. Seolah-olah, kehidupan kota ini tidak akan usai meskipun hampir menunjukkan waktu tengah malam.

" _Ya, Oh Sehun? Ada apa?"_ _gotcha_ , Sehun mendengar suara dentuman music saat Baekhyun mengangkat panggilannya.

" _Mencari Luhan, huh?"_

"Ya, Baekhyun. Katakan dimana dia sekarang. Aku meminta tolong padamu,"

Suara Baekhyun belum terdengar. _"Club milik Johnny. Aku dan Luhan sedang berada disitu,"_

Sehun tersenyum lega. Astaga, seperti beban-beban yang ada di tubuh nya hilang seketika. "Terima kasih, Baekhyun."

" _Cepatlah, Sehun. Luhan benar-benar membutuhkanmu."_

Mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, Sehun langsung menancapkan gas nya dengan cepat. Menembus angin malam menuju Luhan, _kehidupannya_.

—

Dentuman _music_ yang menggelegar, kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang menari seperti orang kesetanan di _dance floor_ tak membuat Sehun berhenti mencari gadis mungil nya. Tubuh jangkung miliknya menerobos orang-orang itu dan sesekali menyelipkan kata ' _permisi'_.

Bahkan, ia tau kalau tubuhnya beberapa kali digerayai oleh beberapa gadis yang ingin menyentuh nya. Sehun tak perduli, ia butuh Luhan sekarang!

Sehun menemukan Luhan yang sedang terduduk lemas di kursi panjang. Dengan Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo di depannya. Di tengah mereka, terdapat meja berukuran sedang yang dihiasi banyak _soju_. Tangan mungil gadis itu tak berhenti untuk meminum minuman beralkohol di depannya.

"Luhan, sudah cukup. Kau sudah mabuk berat, Luhan!" Baekhyun menjerit. Ingin rasanya dirinya mengambil lagi seluruh botol-botol _soju_ itu dari jangkauan Luhan. Namun, ia tau—Luhan sedang marah.

"Baekhyun- _ie_ mau, tidak? Ini enak~ hihihi," Luhan menggoyangkan sebotol _soju_ di depan Baekhyun, "Aku suka,"

Kyungsoo mengerang, "Luhan, sudah cukup. Kau membuat dirimu kesakitan! Aku tidak mau memapahmu pulang! Kau bau alkohol!" gadis itu mengeraskan suaranya karena _music_ yang kian keras.

Sehun tak tahan lagi. Ia mendekati gadis mungil itu dengan cepat. Menariknya sehingga gadis itu berdiri dengan posisi yang hampir terhuyung ke belakang, "Siapa kau?! Jangan pernah berani menyentuhku!" marah Luhan padanya.

"Kita pulang," jawab Sehun tegas. Dirinya melepaskan botol _soju_ dari jemari Luhan. Mengembalikan ke tempat yang semula, "Kita pulang, Luhan."

"Aku. Tidak. Mau." Luhan berkata gusar. Menepis jemari Sehun yang bertaut di jemari nya, "Sudah cukup, _brengsek_! Sudah kubilang, kau jangan mencariku!"

"Berhenti membantahku, Luhan." Sehun menggeram rendah, "Aku tidak suka kau menjadi gadis yang pembangkang."

Luhan tertawa kencang, "Lalu? Apa itu urusanmu, Sehun? Aku _muak_ dengan mu! Silahkan kau kembali pada Bang Minah! Aku membencimu!"

Sehun menangkap tubuh mungil Luhan yang terhuyung. Melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Luhan, memeluknya posesif. Membawa Luhan kedalam dekapannya yang hangat meskipun gadis itu sedang memukulinya dengan kencang.

"Pergi, Sehun! _Hiks_ , aku membencimu! Pergi! Kau menyebalkan! Kau mengabaikanku! Kau malah tidak menolehku! Sehun, _hiks_ … Kau jahat!" Luhan menangis kencang. Ia sangat sakit hati pada Sehun. Sangat.

Ia membenci Sehun. Sangat.

"Tidak, _princess_. Aku tidak mengabaikanmu. Maafkan aku," Sehun menarik kepala belakang Luhan sehingga wajah gadis itu terbenam di dada nya, "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku," ia berkata lirih.

" _Hiks_ , Sehun jahat padaku." Luhan tersedu-sedu, "Aku tidak suka diabaikan. Harusnya kau tau itu!"

"Maafkan aku, Tuan Putri. Aku tidak akan mengabaikan mu lagi. _Yaksok_ ," ya, Sehun tidak akan tenang jika Luhan jauh dari jangkauannya. Sehun akan mencari kemanapun Luhan pergi jika gadis itu tidak mengabarinya sama sekali.

Ya, katakan kalau Sehun benar-benar mengekang Luhan.

Sehun mengenal Luhan sejak Sekolah Dasar. Awal pertemuan mereka adalah ketika Luhan yang sedang menangis akibat berebut mainan dengan temannya.

Sehun masih ingat saat itu Luhan menangis kencang dan menuduh temannya seperti penjahat nomor satu di dunia. Hati Sehun benar-benar menghangat melihat tingkah menggemaskan Luhan.

Sehun tidak ingat bagaimana mereka bisa sedekat ini. Yang Sehun justru ingat adalah ketika Luhan sudah mengekorinya seperti anak ayam yang sedang tersesat.

Luhan berubah menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik. Menjadi gadis yang sangat manja ketika bersamanya. Menjadi gadis yang sangat menggemaskan ketika bersamanya.

Luhan, benar-benar mengambil alih seluruh perhatian Sehun.

Sehun dielu-elukan. Sehun setiap hari mendapatkan _bekel_ tiap pagi. Tak jarang, pemuda itu mendapatkan banyak sekali surat cinta yang selalu ia temukan di dalam lokernya.

Gadis-gadis itu melakukan apa saja untuknya—agar mendapatkan perhatiannya. Tetapi, Luhan berbeda. Luhan tak perlu itu.

Seluruh perhatian Sehun seolah terkuras habis hanya karena Luhan yang sedang tertidur dengan nyaman. Dengan mulut yang terbuka sebesar jari kelingking, Sehun seperti tersedot oleh pesona Luhan.

Hanya karena tatapan Luhan, Sehun seolah melupakan dunia. Melupakan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Luhan, _kehidupannya_.

Apakah Sehun tidak pernah berhubungan dengan perempuan manapun? Jawabannya, _tidak_.

Apakah Sehun berniat untuk memiliki kekasih? Jawabannya, _tidak_.

Sehun tidak ingin membagi perhatiannya kepada gadis lain. Ia hanya memberikan perhatian pada tiga perempuan di dunia ini.

Ibunya, adiknya —Oh Yerim, serta Luhan.

Ia bahkan pernah bertengkar dengan Yeri. Gadis kecil itu melayangkan protes karena merasa tidak adil ketika Luhan mendapatkan perhatian lebih daripada dirinya. Terkadang, Sehun lebih mengutamakan Luhan daripada adiknya sendiri. Pemuda itu tak bisa untuk menahan senyuman geli.

"Sehun, pulanglah. Bawa Luhan bersamamu. Aku yang akan membawa mobilnya. Dia sudah banyak menangis," Baekhyun mendekati Sehun dan Luhan yang berada di dekapan, "Sepertinya, dia sangat kesal padamu, Sehun-a. Sampai-sampai, aku harus dibawa kesini bersama Kyungsoo yang sedang mengerjakan laporan dari Kim _kyosu_."

Sehun tersenyum miris, merasa bersalah, "Maafkan aku, Baek. Rusa kecil ini benar-benar merepotkanmu dan Kyungsoo malam ini."

Baekhyun tertawa, " _It's okay_ , Oh Sehun. Justru aku tidak tenang jika Luhan tidak bersamaku. Dia gadis yang manja," gadis mungil itu mengelus rambut belakang Luhan, "Oh, apakah dia tidur?"

Sehun menundukkan pandangannya, "Sepertinya iya, Baekhyun. Dia tidak bergerak sama sekali." Pemuda itu terkekeh gemas.

"Baiklah," Sehun menggedong Luhan seperti koala. Membungkus tubuh kecil Luhan dengan jaketnya, "Aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih, Baekhyun."

Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya dengan susah payah. Merebahkan Luhan pada kursi mobilnya pelan. Menyelimuti gadis itu dengan selimut tipis yang berada di kursi belakang.

Sehun menjalankan mobilnya pada jalanan yang mulai renggang. Jemari nya tetap setia menggengam jemari kecil Luhan dengan erat. Mengelus punggung tangan gadis itu dengan lembut. Sesekali, mencium punggung tangan si mungil agak lama.

Sehun memakirkan mobilnya ke _basement_ apartemen di tempat ia tinggal. Mematikan mesin dan menggedong Luhan kembali.

Setelah memencet _password_ , Sehun membawa Luhan ke dalam kamarnya. Merebahkan tubuh ringan gadis itu keatas kasur. Melepaskan _wedges_ putih milik Luhan. Tak lupa, Sehun mengecup kening Luhan lembut sebelum berlalu ke kamar mandi.

—

 _Gangnam-gu, 02.00 am_

" _Ugh_ ," Luhan membuka pintu kamar Sehun pelan. Kepalanya masih berdenyut nyeri, efek dari alkohol yang cukup banyak ia teguk. Ia benar-benar menyesal karena meminum _soju_ terlalu banyak.

"Sehun?" Luhan mengusap kelopak matanya berkali-kali, memfokuskan penglihatannya pada seorang laki-laki yang sedang menatap langit Seoul dari jendela besar. Ia bawa kakinya menuju pemuda itu, membuat selimut tebalnya menggesek lantai yang halus.

Sehun terkesiap ketika tangan mungil melingkar di perutnya. Merasakan hembusan nafas Luhan di punggung nya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah tidak pusing?" Sehun bertanya lembut. Jemari besarnya mengelus punggung tangan Luhan dengan lembut. Membuat Luhan semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung kokoh itu.

"Hei," Sehun berbalik. Mengangkat tubuh ringan Luhan dan meletakkannya diatas meja _pantry_. Ia tempelkan dahi nya pada dahi Luhan, "Masih pusing, _hm_?"

Luhan mengangguk. Dia lingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sehun, "Pusing, Sehun- _ie_."

"Itu karena kau terlalu banyak minum _soju_ , gadis nakal." Sehun menggigit hidung bangir Luhan gemas, "Kau bau alkohol."

Luhan merengut tak suka, "Itu karena kau." Gadis itu menghela nafas kasar, "Kalau kau tidak mengabaikanku karena Bang Minah, aku sudah tertidur di apartemen sekarang dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo."

Sehun tersenyum bersalah, "Maafkan aku, Lu. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksut untuk mengabaikanmu." Dirinya mengelus pipi lembut Luhan.

Luhan bersungut-sungut, "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Oh Sehun! Aku datang untuk membawa _bekel_ untukmu. Bangun lebih awal untuk membuatkan mu sarapan. Setelah sampai kelas, kau bahkan hanya mengucapkan _'terima kasih'_ dan kembali mengerjakan laporan bersama dia. Kau kejam, Oh Sehun!"

"Aku tau,"

"Aku membencimu!" Luhan menjerit. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, menahan isakan yang ingin keluar dari bibir kecilnya.

Benar, ia cengeng.

"Maafkan aku, _princess_. Aku tidak akan mengabaikan mu lagi." Sehun mengelus bibir Luhan, meminta gadis itu untuk melepaskan gigitannya, "Jangan digigit. Nanti bibir mu berdarah, Lu."

"Aku benar-benar membencimu!"

"Aku tau," laki-laki tinggi itu membawa Luhan menuju dekapan hangatnya. Mengelus punggung sempit Luhan dengan pelan. Mengucapkan berkali-kali kata ' _maaf'_ untuk gadis itu.

"Aku tak suka kau berada di _Club_ lagi. Jangan kesana lagi," Sehun berkata lirih. Ia menghela nafas putus asa. Benar-benar tak tau harus bagaimana lagi menjelaskan pada Luhan bahwa ia sangat mengkhawatirkan gadis itu.

"Kalau kau mengabaikanku, aku akan kesana lagi." Luhan menjawab sambil mendelik tajam pada pemuda di dekapannya, "Aku serius,"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu lepas dari jangkauan ku," Sehun menggigit hidung Luhan kembali.

"Aku seperti anak ayam yang berada di dalam kandang," Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Dan kau seperti pemilik anak ayam."

"Itulah kenyataannya, gadis manis." Sehun tertawa melihat Luhan makin mengerucutkan bibir, "Kau anak ayam. Dan aku—pemilik anak ayam."

" _Ish_ , aku tak mau menjadi anak ayam mu. Nanti, aku tak bisa memakai bikini di pantai." Luhan tergelak melihat tatapan sinis Sehun yang tertuju padanya.

"Aku bercanda, Sehun- _ie_." Luhan menangkup wajah Sehun. Mengelus pipi tirus Sehun hingga menuju rahang tajam pemuda itu. Tersenyum melihat Sehun yang sedang memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhannya.

"Sehun- _ie_ ,"

" _Hm_?"

"Jackson Wang menyatakan perasaannya lagi padaku," Luhan mendengus lelah.

Jackson Wang, laki-laki yang sangat menyukai Luhan sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Selalu menyatakan perasaannya biarpun tak pernah sekalipun dijawab oleh gadis pujaannya.

Sehun membuka mata elang nya. Menatap mata binar Luhan yang penuh dengan kelembutan, "Respon mu padanya?"

"Seperti biasa, Sehun. Aku tak bisa menerimanya. Jadi, aku hanya diam saja." Luhan mengerang pasrah.

Sehun menyelipkan helai-helai rambut Luhan yang menutupi wajah indah gadis itu, "Kenapa kau menjadi gadis yang menggemaskan seperti ini, _sih_?"

"Berhenti menggodaku, Sehun!"

Sehun terkekeh gemas, "Aku mengatakan fakta, Luhan. Kau menggemaskan. Sangat,"

Luhan langsung menyelusupkan wajah nya pada leher Sehun ketika dirinya merasa pipi nya mulai memanas, "Sekali lagi kau menggodaku, aku akan membunuh mu."

"Apa _princess_ Xi sedang malu?" Sehun tertawa jahil mendengar Luhan mengerang kesal, " _Princess_ Xi, apakah Anda sedang merona?"

"Oh Sehun!"

Sehun terbahak keras hingga matanya menyipit sempurna, "Astaga, Luhan. Sudah pukul 02.00 pagi dan kau menjerit, gadis nakal." Pemuda itu menggigit pipi tembam Luhan gemas.

"Karena kau menggodaku, Oh Sehun!" si mungil mencebik sebal, "Kalau sampai tetangga mu menghampirimu, aku tidak mau tanggung jawab."

"Mereka tidak akan berani untuk menghampiriku dan memarahiku, Lu."

Luhan menyerngit bingung, "Karena?"

"Karena—" Sehun mencium pipi Luhan, "—aku tampan."

" _Ish_!" Luhan memukul kepala Sehun, "Kau menyebalkan, Oh Sehun!"

" _Arraseo-arraseo,_ aku berhenti." Sehun lelah tertawa. Tingkah gadis ini membuat harinya seketika berwarna dalam sekejap, "Baiklah, Tuan Putri. Apakah kau tidak tidur? Hari sudah menjelang pagi dan kau belum tidur? Nanti kau tidak bisa bangun untuk masuk kelas."

"Aku lelah, Sehun." Luhan merengut, "Aku tidak ingin berangkat kuliah hari ini."

Sehun menggeleng tegas, "Tidak ada alasan, Rusa nakal. Kau harus berangkat hari ini. Laporan mu belum tersentuh setengah nya."

"Tapi, aku tidak tau bagaimana cara mengerjakan tugas selanjutnya." Luhan merengek, "Susah!"

"Akan aku antarkan ke Lee _kyosu_. Kalau bisa, kau bisa meminta bantuan Junmyeon _sunbae_ ," Sehun menutup mulut Luhan yang sedang menguap.

"Apa Junmyeon _sunbae_ mau membantuku?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Tentu saja, Lu. Kalian satu mata kuliah dan Junmyeon _sunbae_ tidak se-pelit itu untuk tidak membantu _hoobae_ nya yang sedang kesulitan."

"Sehun~ aku mengantuk," Luhan merentangkan kedua tangannya keatas, "Gendong," lanjutnya sambil merengek.

"Astaga, Rusa kecil ini," Sehun terkekeh. Menggendong tubuh ringan Luhan layaknya koala dan membawa gadis manja itu ke dalam kamarnya.

"Tidurlah, _princess_." Sehun mengecup kening Luhan yang tertutupi beberapa helai rambut, "Jangan mabuk lagi, _arraseo_?" pemuda itu menyelimuti Luhan hingga atas dadanya.

Luhan merengut. Sehun langsung membawa Luhan kedalam dekapannya yang hangat. Menarik kepala gadis itu sehingga deru nafas Luhan menerpa leher nya yang sensitif.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan bernyanyi," Luhan mengadahkan kepalanya, "Jangan tertawa, Luhan." Sehun memperingati.

" _Hihi_ , baiklah Sehun." Gadis itu mulai memejamkan matanya sembari menunggu Sehun bersenandung—membawa nya ke alam mimpi yang indah.

 _ **I think about it 24/7**_

 _ **Even if I text you "sorry", you aren't calling me**_

 _ **I think about it 24/7**_

 _ **I can't shake this empty feeling**_

Luhan menikmati seluruh nyanyian Sehun meskipun suara pemuda itu terdengar sumbang di telinga nya.

 _ **It's a long day ooh ooh**_

 _ **I dream next to you ooh ooh**_

 _ **You're all I think of 24/7**_

 _ **I'm burning up, going crazy, dying slowly**_

Jantung Luhan bertalu menyenangkan. Semakin meringkuk ke dalam dekapan Sehun, pemuda itu langsung menyambutnya dengan lebar. Si laki-laki makin mempererat dekapannya.

 _ **You're stuck in my head**_

 _ **And ice is stuck in your heart**_

 _ **What did you think of all day long?**_

 _ **Now it's time for me to hurt**_

Hingga pada nada terakhir, Luhan telah berkelana ke alam mimpi. Menyisakan Sehun yang tersenyum lebar—mengingat Luhan sangat menggemaskan ketika sedang tidur.

" _Good night,_ Tuan Putri- _ku_." Sehun mencium seluruh area wajah cantik Luhan.

—

CHAPTER 1 END.

 _ **2,3K+ words.**_

 _Bagaimana? Wdyt? Dikata ya, mereka itu kayak sepasang kekasih gitu(?). Dan—kenapa saya menulis fanfic absurd seperti ini? Argh, ini terlalu absurd. Maafkan saya! So,_ _ **likes—follows—reviews**_ _nya, sayang?_ _ **Jangan menjadi readers yang menyebalkan karena siders, arraseo?**_ _Semoga kalian suka pada fanfic absurd yang melebihi tingkah saya. Kamsahamnida!_ _ **/bow/**_

Review? Likes? Thank you, _**sweetheart**_.

 _ **Pretty sign,**_

 _ **syyaaaaak**_.


End file.
